Otherworld
The "Otherworld" is the main setting of the World of Many Colors books. Reaper Devolution and other characters live in this realm, and the bizarre landscape is a witness to constant fighting between its denizens. Many times the Otherworld is heavily implied to be the "world of many colors", hence the series title. Though most times the Otherworld is primarily referred to in terms of "the other world" or "that other world", Ember occasionally uses the term "imaginary world". It can be implied that the design of each district represents a certain emotion that a certain person is trapped in. Noted Locations Districts Fire District The Fire District implies dynamism, strength, persistence, and restlessness. However, an excess of it can bring aggression, impatience and impulsive behavior. The district has orange, red, and gold skies in an endless sunset. It is often stifling and hot there, and Others with Fire District traits are seen hot and warm colors. Water District The Water District implies intelligence and wisdom, flexibility, softness and pliancy. However, an over-abundance of the element is said to cause difficulty in choosing something and sticking to it. In the same way, water can be fluid and weak, but can also wield great power when it floods and overwhelms the land. Water type people appear a bit reserved, yet often appear cool and stoic, and have the capacities to be still and deeply reflect. The district has endless blue skies and is mostly surrounded by water. It is said to be a busy, high-tech cityscape with the latest technology. Others with Water District traits are seen with something that resembles a part of a fish, such as scales on portions or all of their skin. Forest District The Forest District implies patience, thoughtfulness, practicality, hard work and stability. The forest element is also nurturing and seeks to draw all things together with itself, in order to bring harmony, rootedness and stability. Other attributes of the forest element include ambition, stubbornness, responsibility and long-term planning. On the shadow side, the earth element can represent selfishness and self-centeredness. Forest type people are usually warm, kind and supportive. They can be overprotective and tend to merge with their environment, having difficulties with boundaries. The Forest District runs primarily on natural energy, living in cabins in the middle of a thick forest. Solar panels take up roofs and fishing is convenient, as the district is fairly close to the Water District. Others with Forest District traits are often seen with animalistic resemblances. For example, Elain's deer antlers and Noah's lion tail. Air District The Air District implies the breath of life. The qualities associated with air are unyieldingness, rigidity, persistence, and determination. Air type people like minimalism. They are organized, clean, and contained. They are self-reliant and prefer to handle their problems alone. This district is often seen with cloudy and gray skies, sometimes in rain or storms, but not nearly as harsh storms as the Shadow District. This district is home to hospitals and therapists and Others who wish to make people feel better or heal them. Others with these traits are often seen in cold or cool colors, like white, blue, or dark grey. Shadow District The Shadow District implies fear, grief, worry, hate, anger, and anxiety. It represents people who are feeling trapped and unable to escape, as well as feeling desperation and sadness. It also means desire and stubbornness, and sometimes even despair and rejection. The Shadow District is always in constant chaos, as the Others with the most negativity reside here, making it one of the largest districts in the Otherworld, overrun by skyrunners. It is the perfect place for Ember's central headquarters. Others with negative traits are seen in dark colors, such as black, deep purple, or dark blue. Light District The Light District implies joy, empathy, courage, calmness, patience, and altruism. Light type people understand that it’s better to forgive and forget than to let their negative feelings crowd out their positive feelings. They hardly hold grudges and know that they’ll gain a clear conscience and enough energy to enjoy the good things in life. They treat most people with kindness, and see problems as challenges. They express gratitude for what they already have. They always dream big, yet get absorbed into the present. They avoid social comparison, and choose friends wisely. The Light District is the hardest place to locate, as only people with complete peace in their hearts can access this place. There are little skyrunners here, and is little conflict. Inner Battlefields Most Others with strong hearts have access to what is called an "Inner Garden", a place where a real self and their other self have the potential to meet. While serving as an antithesis, these realms represents a blinded view, as well as the concept of absorbing all the negative emotions. Reaper Devolution's Inner Battlefield According to Jesse and his other, Reaper Devolution, this is the world Reaper Devolution went to when Jesse took over his body. The world is a wide, empty space with some ruins embedded in the floor. The ground has a checkerboard pattern, like most locations in Ember's Headquarters, but with a blueish tint. The entire battlefield seems to be surrounded by a black-blue rocky material that prevents those inside it from seeing the outside world. This battlefield resembles a cavern or a large hall. It is practically empty except for some large, spiky objects stuck in the ground. Emberlee's Inner Battlefield In the strange, purple-tinted place, there lies a hidden throne where Emberlee sits for the duration of time while Ember fought her skeletal minions. Skeletal columns and Greek-style pillars are scattered about and covering the floor of some parts of the battlefield is a strange, black liquid. Grey Area The Grey Area is a separate, grey-tinted area, located somewhere beyond the Shadow District. It's a vast expanse of land with chains in the sky, and has a large hole leading to an abyss where many bodies of dead other selves lay in. Ember was shown dragging the beheaded body and head of Jeremy Plamen here, then throwing him into the abyss. Mediah later dragged the body of Ragnar away from the fight in the Air District, presumably to bring him to this area. The Desert of the Lost This area is located between the Fire District and the Water District. It is like that of a seemingly endless expanse of sandy hills, surrounded in gigantic barbed wire. It represents those who feel lost, who are wandering aimlessly. After saving Molly in her own battlefield, Emberlee fought and killed her abusive father here. Sky Gates This is an area close to the Light District, and is only accessible under certain circumstances. It's located directly between Earth, The Otherworld, Oblivion, and the next life (Heaven/Hell). It exists as a transit realm for souls who have departed from Earth, especially those who still have lingering attachments to their previous lives. Sky Gates is a world where the stagnant souls decide where they want to go after suffering a traumatic experience. Category:Locations